vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Official VOCALOID illustrators
Official Contributors Artists under this section were commissioned by an official company of a Vocaloid product, it is their work that contributed to the personification of the characters mentioned. Wasshi Wasshi (わっしー) aka. Shogo Washizu was once a member of Crypton and made the illustration for MEIKO's boxart. On the blog profile Wasshi asks for fans to continue to support MEIKO: "ボーカロイドMEIKOをよろしくお願い致しますm(_ _)m" (Thank you for your continued support to the Vocaloid Meiko.) ;External links *Splash page: Sketch Package *Official Blog: Sketch package@dairy Takashi Kawasaki Takashi Kawasaki (川崎 貴司; Kawasaki Takashi) is the Japanese illustrator of KAITO's boxart for Vocaloid series 1. Little about him is known so far, except for that he is a member of Dorakue Kikaku (Project Dra'matic '''C'reation & 'E'ntertainment), a social network for the creators from various areas in Hokkaido. ;External links *Dorakue Kikaku KEI KEI is a Japanese illustrator and cartoonist. He was born in Chitose, Hokkaido in Apr. 1981 and started drawing his fan arts when he was a student. His watercolor-like and moe style caught the notice of the publisher Dengeki Bunko and he made his debut as an illustrator for the novel Kiseki no Hyougen. In 2007, Crypton requested him to draw an illustration for their first Character Vocal Series product Miku Hatsune. His illustration supported the sale of this software and sparked the Vocaloid trend. His fame led to the following works of Kagamines, Luka and Lily. Because of his illustrations for Vocaloid, his style is being emulated in the western fandom, notably in Deviant Art. ;External links *Official Blog: Keigarou (ケイガロウ) *Jnp Wikipedia: KEI *Pixiv's Account Kentaro Miura Kentaro Miura (三浦 健太郎; Miura Kentaro) is a Japanese professional cartoonist and the illustrator for the Vocaloid character Gakupo. He was born in Chiba Prefecture in July, 1966. One of his famous work is "Berserk", which won Tezuka Osamu Culture Prize and was distributed also in the medium forms of TV anime and computer game. He is a heavy viewer of Nico Nico Douga, and Internet Co. learned this and made him the official request to draw a illustration for their product through the ad in the Nico Nico Douga time signal. Masami Yuuki Masami Yuuki (ゆうきまさみ; Yuuki Masami), whose birth name is Shuji Sato (佐藤 修治; Sato Shuji), is a professional cartoonist and the illustrator for the Vocaloid Gumi. He was born in Sapporo, Hokkaido in December, 1957. He made his debut at the age of 22, but he didn't mean to be a professional cartoonist at first and was working as a businessman while drawing cartoons as subsidiary job. After he retired his company, he made his career in the anime trend and the work Mobile Police Patlabor, released in April 1988, established his fame. ;External links *Portal *Twitter Mario Wibisono Mario Wibisono aka (raynkazuya) is an Indonesian illustrator who was commissioned for Sonika's boxart of Vocaloid series 2 in 2009. He is an artist whose subject largely involves females, as he's dedicated himself to drawing them, both in hyper-realistic and fantasy style. ;External links *Official site: MARIOWIBISONO *DeviantArt: Raynkazuya Ash Ash (accelagirl) Big Al Okama Iroha Yusuke Kozaki 'コザキ ユースケ '(Yusuke Kozaki) is japanese illustrator and cartoonist. He born in May 12, 1978. Some of his notorious works were in the design and illustration of the characters of NO MORE HEROES videogames. He was the designer of the SF-A2 miki's Vocaloid Avatar and the Meaw virtual idols. ;External links *Official Blog: KYMG *Jpn Wikipedia: コザキ ユースケ *DeviantArt's Account Masaki Asai (浅井真紀) Hatsune Miku Append Osamu オサム Kagamine Rin and Len Append Carnelian I-Style Project Notable Mentions Artists under this section are recognized and regarded by a company and fandom, their work is seen as promoting a Vocaloid product. HUKE '''huke is a Japanese illustrator who is best known for creating the original character, Black★Rock Shooter, and working with the doujin group Supercell. His character was the inspiration for Supercell's lead member ryo, who wanted to use huke's design to create a song and music video. Eventually this collaboration led to many opportunities for both parties, as the universe of Black★Rock Shooter eventually became an OVA and spawned many merchandise releases. ;External links * Official Blog: Huke * Pixiv: huke * DeviantArt: huke aka ryohei huke * Jnp Wikipedia: Huke Alvin Lee Alvin Lee is an Asian-Canadian comic book artist and illustrator known for his manga-styled art, he was commissioned in 2011 to create an image of Hatsune Miku posing with a black Toyota Corolla. He has worked for many years with UDON Entertainment before he left mid-2007, and has worked with Marvel since. For his work on the Corolla + Miku campaign, Lee stayed close to what the client ordered, however he was free to be creative. Hatsune Miku had to be drawn to look a bit more mature as opposed to Japan in order to cater towards an international market. Lee worked to find a middle ground where she would look anime but still digestible to the everyday viewer. The image on the main page has Miku in a known pose by Japanese artists Tony Taka, which Lee states that the client really liked and wanted him to imitate the pose, even though he drew other variations the final pose won in the end. Lee sees it as homage or a remix to the original. When it comes to Miku's attire there is a slight difference from KEI, instead of one skirt stripe and single floating ribbons, she now has two, as intended by the client. The angel wing Miku is available as a press release from Toyota in the May issue of Koream, Hyphen. The idea for the wings was inspired by the production seen during MikuPa 2011, where wings spread from Miku's back as she sings "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou" (初音ミクの激唱) by cosMoP. Both images are digitally colored by a different artist known as DOE (aka Man They Call Doe), another Canadian artist who is friends with Lee. ;External links *Official site: A L V I N L E EA R T *DeviantArt: Alvin Lee *Twitter: Alvin Lee Art (@AlvinLeeArt) *Wikipedia: Alvin Lee (comics) *Official site: Works by DOE *DeviantArt: Hatsune Miku + COROLLA - Pencils *DeviantArt: Hatsune Miku + COROLLA - Print Ad Zain Corolla+Miku ;External links *Official site *Pixiv profile: ざいん Muraichi (むらいち) Ring Suzune Yuukari (ユーカリ) Lui Hibiki Category:Vocaloid Glossary